Wish
by JewDrop91
Summary: Good Things Come To Those Who Wait as Dennis finds out! When this story uploads it will be number 300! Come on girls...we can keep going!


**A/N: Well I know how you all love Dennis, so I thought I'd give you another story. This time, he has more of a speaking part!**

**Disclaimer: Taggart Team – I Do Not Own .**

"Mummy, Daddy!" came the excited shriek from upstairs. In a matter of 10 seconds a small dark haired blur shot down the stairs, past the living room and into the kitchen, nearly running Robbie over in the process.

Dennis in the meanwhile had flown into the kitchen straight into the open arms of Jackie who, when Robbie entered the kitchen, was cuddling him and tickling him which was emitting a hearty laugh from them both which in turn formed a lump in Robbie's throat.

"Happy Birthday my special little guy" Jackie said as she picked Dennis up off the floor completely and held him to her side placing a kiss against his temple.

"Thanks Mummy." Dennis replied. Then he caught sight of Robbie in the doorway who had been happily watching the scene in front of him. "Daddy!" he squealed throwing his arms out with such a force that he nearly flew out of Jackie's embrace.

"Hey little fella" he chuckled throwing him up in the air and catching him, "Happy Birthday." "You going to come help me put the balloons up little man?"

Dennis nodded his little head enthusiastically. "Good, go in the living room and start deciding where you'd like them. I'll be with you in a moment." Robbie placed him on the ground and patted his bum as he walked away. Robbie then turned his attention to Jackie who was by now looking down the checklist of things she had to do before everyone arrived that afternoon. Her train of thought was broken when a mouth came into contact with her neck and bit down slightly. Knowing that she was going to get nowhere unless she reciprocated, she turned to face Robbie smiling as she slid her arms up his shoulders and linked them at the back of his neck.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"Just to tell you that I love you and to thank you again, for blessing me with a marvellous little boy" he whispered before he took hold of her lips and kissed her passionately but with some force.

Jackie grinned when they parted. "Why thank you. But I have to admit, I didn't do all the work, you had a 50% part in the making." She winked at him.

"You know what I mean" he mumbled nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck.

"I do, now go and help your little boy sort out where his balloons are going."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Is everyone here now Robs?" called out Lewis over the noise of a highly excited Thomas, Oliver and Dennis.

Robbie went to answer but found himself drowned out. At this point Lewis held up his hand to signify to Robbie to hold on a moment. Placing his thumb and index finger in his mouth he blew out a short sharp high pitched whistle which had the desired effect; all three kids came to an abrupt halt with their laughter and squeals. They turned to look at Lewis.

"Just need to calm down a little okay?" he told them quietly. They nodded and went off upstairs.

Robbie smiled. "Please teach me how to do that!"

Lewis just chuckled, "Maybe one day Robs."

"Good. Now in answer to your question, we are just waiting for Ewan, Stuart and Ronan."

As if on cue, there was a rapid bashing on the front door. "I'll get it" called out Jackie as she moved from the kitchen to the hallway. Opening the door she found herself facing a highly excited Ronan who was grinning broadly, trying to contain her giggles.  
"Was it you trying to break the door down little miss?" Jackie feigned surprise as she tickled Ronan, emitting a squeal.

Just at that moment Ewan walked in closely followed by Stuart. "Well let's face it Jackie, makes a change from Robbie breaking doors down!" put in Stuart.

The adults burst into peals of laughter while Robbie just stood shaking his head.

The afternoon passed all too quickly for everyone and eventually the time was coming up for everyone to leave, but there was one very important thing that had to be done first.

"We need the birthday boy! It's cake time!" No sooner the words left Jackie's mouth than in a flash Dennis was at her side. She looked down at her son and beamed warmly at him. "I see you have your priorities sorted. Food first huh?"

Dennis smiled widely at her and nodded. He observed very intently as Matt lit the candles.

"Remember to make a wish Denny" Ronan told him in a slight whisper. He turned and smiled at her.

Once they'd sung 'Happy Birthday' to him, Dennis shut his eyes, made his wish and blew out his candles in one mighty blow. Then promptly blushed when everyone cheered.

Dennis Ross went to bed that night, an extremely happy little boy. He lay in bed for a while unable to drift off to sleep straight away as he wondered if his wish would ever come true.

**Five Years Later**

The click of the front door told Robbie and Jackie that Dennis was home from school. Sitting in the living room they exchanged a look of nervousness as they wondered how Dennis was going to react to the news they were about to break to him.

Jackie cleared her throat and licked her lips then called Dennis. A few crashes and very mild curse words later he appeared in front of them. The smile on his face automatically made Jackie smile back at him. Even at 10 years old, Dennis was the spitting image of Robbie in every way imaginable, right down to the smile, the way he walked, talked, sulked, pouted; you name it, it was like looking at a younger version of Robbie. Matt frequently told Jackie that Dennis had inherited her brain and for that he was very thankful!

"Yes Mum?" he asked brightly.

"Come and sit between me and your Dad for a moment, we have some news to tell you." She told him trying her best to mask the nervous feeling she had.

Without a second thought he plonked himself down and looked between the two of them.

Jackie decided that it would be better if she just told him straight without going all round the houses first. "Dennis, I'm pregnant, you're going to be a big brother." She told him hoarsely, her throat dry as she waited for his response. It was not the one she expected. His eyes grew wide with excitement and he smiled while bobbing up and down.

"Am I? Really? When?" his tone got more high pitched with each question.

This time it was Robbie that spoke. "Yes really and in about 7 and a half months."

Dennis threw his arms round Jackie and hugged her tightly. The fact he was over the moon made her cry a little and that was when he pulled back. "What's the matter Mum?"

"I'm just so happy that you're pleased with it. I was afraid you'd shout and scream."

"But why?" he asked in genuine confusion.

"Because you've been the only child for so long, life's going to be very different when the baby comes along." Robbie told him as he hugged Dennis.

Dennis moved from in between his parents and sat on the floor in front of them allowing them to move closer. The smile on his face told them that there was something he wanted to say.

"You alright Den?" asked Robbie

He nodded then there was a pause before he said, "You remember when I was five years old and we had the little birthday gathering here with everyone?" They nodded and he continued. "Do either of you remember Ronan telling me to make a wish as I blew my candles out?"

"Yes, I do." Put in Jackie as her mind thought back to that afternoon.

"Well I did make a wish and as of 5 minutes ago you just made it come true. You know what they say; Good Things Come To Those Who Wait. Well I've waited and as a result I have gained a good thing. A very good thing!"

**Finito!**

**Like/Dislike/Improvements? =)**


End file.
